Lying, Cheating, Scheming
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: In a future time setting where Aria is now married to Jason & the two of them have a daughter. Aria takes part in an affair which leads to a huge mistake, or is it a miracle? What will happen when Aria has to make a huge decision? Will she make the right choice for her family?
1. Chapter 1

"I shouldn't be long" Jason says leaning into Aria kissing her on the cheek. Aria gives him a small one sided smirk. The two have been married for almost seven years but, Aria doesn't feel the same as she did seven years ago. She still remembers the day she left Ezra even though she had been secretly seeing Jason for two months before breaking it off with Ezra. She still remembers pulling her hands out of Ezra's, tears rolling down her mascara streaked face turning away and wiping her right cheek. At that time she loved Jason her and Ezra had a past but, at that point that's all it was a past. As soon as the door of Lucky Leon's closes behind Jason, Aria whips out her phone. 'I can meet tomorrow around 2' she hits send. Deep inside she knows it's so wrong because of her a Jason's 4 year old daughter Leah and because of Jason himself but on the surface it feels so good. Just as her phone vibrates signaling a reply the door to Lucky Leon's opens and Jason walks out with a pink paper bag, in it is two cardboard boxes. Jason grabs Aria's hand and they begin to walk back home.

"Mommy!" Leah screams as Aria walks through the door.

"Hi, baby" Aria leans down to pick up Leah, "Mommy missed you" Leah kisses Aria on the cheek.

"Come on Leah" Jason say as he puts his hand down signaling Leah to grab it. Aria puts Leah down, she runs to Jason and they walk into the kitchen.

"How was she?" Aria asks Amy, the babysitter.

"She was great, as always." Amy says as Aria hands her 2 twenty dollar bills.

"Thanks again, I know it was short notice, but you know how Jason gets" Aria says to her.

"Oh, no problem. Leah is an angel every time I watch her." Amy says as she pulls her hair out from under the collar of her coat and then opens the door.

"Bye, Amy" Aria says as she waves to her.

"Bye, Mrs. DiLaurentis" Amy says as she turns around and smiles. Aria shuts the front door.

"Hey Jay, I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath." Aria yells into the kitchen from the living room.

Jason walks into their bedroom after he puts Leah to bed. "She's finally asleep." Aria is turned towards the wall laying in the far side of the bed. Jason pulls off his t-shirt and unbuttons his jeans. He slips into bed next to Aria. He leans over to turn off the lamp and then Aria turns over towards him tears running down her face but, Jason has no idea because the lights are already out.

The next morning Leah runs in jumping on their bed Jason looks at the clock on the night stand 7:03 am. "Leah you want daddy to make you some pancakes?" Jason says as he leans up on his elbows.

"PANCAKES!" Leah screams at the top her lungs and then jumps down from the bed and runs out of the room. Jason places a light peck on Arias forehead before he gets up and puts a t-shirt on. As soon as he walks out of the bed room door way Aria snatches her phone from the bed side table. She reads the reply again from the night before, "I'll be there at 2, tall clock on main." Aria gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom she reaches behind the toilet and pulls out a pregnancy test with a little green plus sign on the front of it. She puts her tongue on her teeth and lets out a little laugh and rolls her eyes, she's in shock because all she can think is it's not Jason's.

At around noon Aria leaves Leah with Jason and tells him she's going the store and should be back within a couple of hours. She runs to the salon and get her hair colored back to her warm natural chestnut brown tone. Then she heads to the clock on main and sits on the bench. It starts to rain and just as Aria begins to feel the water seep into the toes of her boots she hears a faint noise in the distance.

"Aria?" Ezra yells. She sees him and runs literally jumping into his arms laying a deep kiss on his lips. Then, she just starts crying, Ezra embraces her and then holds her all the way back to his car. Aria still sobbing Ezra now sporting a slight beard asks her.

"Can I help?" Aria reaches into her purse rummaging around until she finds what she's looking for she pulls out the little white and purple 6 inch rod and hands it to him. Ezra collapses into his seat, thinking to himself they only slipped twice once three months ago and once last week. Thinking to himself this is all his fault if he wouldn't have moved back to Rosewood from California this never would have happened. Ezra wraps his arms around her.

"What am I going to do?" Aria asks him shakily.

"What do you want to do?" he replies.

"Keep it of course, the question is what about Jason and Leah?" Aria says as she breaks down again.

"Aria, married couples get divorced all the time, and Leah will have another brother or sister." Ezra tells her as he pushes her up looking into her eyes. "We will be okay." Just then Aria's phone rings she pulls it out from under her purse and reads the screen. "It's Jason," she says quickly to Ezra showing him the screen. She turns it back towards herself and slides the green tab to the right. "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2: No Sudden Movements

Chapter 2. No Sudden Movements

Aria pushes end, "He said that Leah is sick and that I should grab some Tylenol since I'm at the store." She says to Ezra.

"Well, then I guess I should drive you to the store." Ezra says as he shuffles back into the seat and then turns the key in the ignition.

1 hour later.

Aria opens the front door with her knee, holding the car keys in between her teeth and then dropping them. She could her Jason in the kitchen.

"A little help would be nice." She says sharply as she swims through grocery sacks.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." Jason says as he runs from the kitchen a little taken back by Aria's tone. He tries to kiss Aria on the cheek but she pulls away. "Are you okay?" Jason asks her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Aria says realizing that she's being short with him. "Sorry." Aria says putting down one of her sacks, grabbing Jason's shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. Jason smiles, "Come on let's get these in the kitchen." Aria says as she begins to walk towards the kitchen.

After the two of them put all of the groceries away Aria goes upstairs to check on Leah. Leah is fast asleep just like Jason said she was. Aria sits on the end of Leah's twin sized bed with her Disney princess comforter. Aria still remembers how excited Leah got when she and Jason told her she was getting a big girl bed. Aria places her hand on Leah's forehead and then down her face. Just then a tear forms in Aria's eye. She can't believe that she is about to tear apart her family. Aria hears footsteps coming, she wipes away the tears.

"You should probably wake her up so that she can take some Tylenol. Does she still have a fever?" Jason says as he appears in the door frame.

"I think so." Aria says to him as she sniffles one more time and places her palm and then the back of her hand on Leah's forehead and then cheek.

"Are you crying?" Jason says taking two more steps into Leah's room.

"No, just allergies." Aria says rubbing Leah's back and then smiling at Jason. Jason turns around and begins to walk back down the stairs with a questioning look on his face. Aria wakes up Leah and then Jason brings up a syringe and a sippy cup with apple juice in it. After Leah fights but eventually gives into taking the medicine Aria lays her back down and then rubs her back until she falls asleep. After about fifteen minutes Leah is snoring again. Aria quietly tip-toes out of the room and down the stairs. Jason is sitting on the couch, his feet crossed on the ottoman in front of the burnt orange colored sofa. Flipping through channels with the remote in his left hand, he leans over the back of the couch when he hears one of the floor boards creak. Aria flops down next to him, Jason immediately puts his right arm over Aria's shoulder. Aria crosses her arms in her lap, she doesn't understand why Jason makes her feel so uncomfortable. Oh, wait yes she does because she's sick to her stomach that is now also the home to a fetus that does not belong the guy sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders. With this thought rolling through her mind over and over Aria jumps up from the sofa.

"Where, are you going?" Jason asks her.

"Um, I think I'm going to go start dinner." Aria says fiddling around with her hands.

"Dinner? It's only 4:30" Jason says gesturing for her to sit back down. Aria shakes her head at him. Then, turns around and walks into the kitchen. After waltzing around the kitchen going through the same cupboards five times just to waste time. Aria takes a box of pasta and a jar of sauce out of one of the cupboards. Then she goes to the fridge and pulls out a bag of green grapes along with a package of ground beef. She places a pot full of water on the stove and turns on the burner. Aria opens the door to the basement and grabs a red plaid apron from the back side of the door. Aria folds the apron in half so that only the bottom half will be around her waist. Aria places the apron on her waist and pulls the two strings together behind her. Just then Aria feels a warm breath on her neck, then two hands envelop hers and finish tying the neat little bow. Then move to her waist, the short little blonde hairs on Aria's arms and neck stand up. Aria wiggles away from Jason's reach and shuffles over to the sink. Aria turns the handle and pours the bag of grapes into the strainer that is in the bottom of the sink. Jason walks up behind her and begins to kiss her neck. Aria doesn't know what to do so she just turns around. Jason places a deep kiss on Aria's lips. She knows it's wrong but, she plays along anyway. Jason places his hands promptly on Aria's ass a lifts her up to the lip of the sink. Aria's arms are now around Jason's neck as Jason moves from Aria's lips down to her neck again. Aria turns her head to look at the stove.

"My water's boiling." She says trying to get Jason to stop. Aria jumps of the counter, pulls down her shirt and the walks over to the pot of now boiling water. Aria tilts the blue cardboard box and a bunch of little spirals splash into the water. Aria opens one of the drawers next to the stove and pulls out a white spoon and stirs the pot of noodles.

"Hey Jay?" Aria says still looking down at the pot and stirring.

"Yeah?" Jason says.

"Can you go check the cellar down stairs and she if we have any white wine? I need it for the spaghetti and I thought we could have it with dinner since it's just me and you tonight." Aria says placing the spoon on the counter and turning around.

"I don't think we have any. I think we used the last bottle the last time Spencer and Toby were over." Jason says to her.

"Can you maybe run to the store for me than? I also forgot to get soup for Leah, all we have is regular chicken noodle and you know she will only eat the ones shaped like Cinderella." Aria says will a smile on her face and maybe a little begging in her eye.

"Yes, I'll run there fast." He says to her as her begin to walk forward. Then, he places a light peck on her lips and grabs the keys from the counter. Jason walks out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "You said white wine didn't you?" he yells from the front door.

"Yeah-"Aria says with a little squeak at the end of the word. Aria stops right there, she hears Jason yell something else and then the front door shut. Then, all of the sudden a loud wail from upstairs. Aria can't believe what she just did. For a second there she forgot she was pregnant, and now she has to find an excuse to tell Jason why she can't drink the wine that she just sent him out to buy.


	3. Chapter 3: Key Word Pretend

Chapter 3.

Aria goes in to immediate mommy mode and snaps out of her thoughts and turns around to turn off both of the burners. She then walks through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Shh, Leah it's okay." Aria says as she races into Leah's room and starts rubbing Leah's back again. Aria know exactly what's coming and grabs the black trash can next to Leah's bed. Just then Leah leans over her bed, luckily right into the trash can, and spills her guts. Aria holds Leah's hair and pats her back. After about 3 minutes, Aria is able to get Leah to lay down again. Aria then goes back down stairs to finish dinner, and figure out something to tell Jason. She could tell him she's pregnant, with his baby of course. But, that would just lead to more questions, questions she didn't have the answer to. She could pretend to drink a glass but, she thought that he would notice. Aria grabs her phone from the counter next to the stove and dials a number.

"So, I have a problem." Aria says to the person on the other line.

"Does that problem include me?" the person asks her.

"Not exactly. So I asked Jason to run to the store for me and get a bottle of white wine for dinner. But, then I remembered I can't drink it. What do I do? I mean I know I can't drink it but, I can't tell him why I can't drink it." Aria says kind of panicky.

"Aria, just breath. Also, how do you forget that you can't have alcohol when you're pregnant?"

"Ezra, it has been 4 years since I was pregnant with Leah." Aria says laughing. Just then Aria hears a car door shut. "I think he's home. I have to go." Aria says now really panicking.

"Okay I love-"Aria cuts him off by pushing end.

There's a knock at the door which is odd. "Come in." Aria yells leaning back looking at the door. In walks a chipper Spencer Hastings, the only one of the other three girls that stayed in Rosewood with Aria after high school, and the only one that knew about Ezra.

"I brought ginger ale!" Spencer says with a smiling walking towards the kitchen.

"Shh. She's upstairs sleeping." Aria says putting a finger up to her mouth.

"Oops, I thought you said Jason was taking her to the doctor." Spencer says putting the bottle of ginger ale in the fridge.

"Yeah, we decided to take her tomorrow." Aria says to her.

"Oh." Spencer says as she walks over to the sink, looks in and then pops a grape into her mouth.

After about two minutes of really awkward silence and Aria shuffling from one side of the kitchen to the other and then back again, Aria blurts out, "I'm pregnant." As she whips around from the stove, closing her eyes tight.

"Oh my gosh Aria, that's great." Spencer says gushingly to Aria as she walks over from the sink and wraps her arms around her. Aria lets out a bleak smile and juggles around the idea of telling her who the father is.

"But, there's a problem." Aria says slowly pushing Spencer away.

"What do you mean there's a problem? Is it twins?" Spencer asks questionably.

"No, it's not twins." Aria says lightly smacking Spencer's shoulder. Spencer laughs, Aria turns back around to the stove to stir the red sauce and then turns off the burner. "It's just not Jason's…" She says slowly still looking down at the pot of bubbling red goo.

"What do you mean it's not Jason's?" Spencer asks.

"Well, you know about Ezra." Aria said to her like Spencer already knew the answer to question she was asking.

"Yes, I know about Ezra. But, I didn't know he was going to knock you up." Spencer said to her.

"Spence, it's not like that." Aria says turning back around to look at her,

"Well, what are you going to do?" Spencer says reaching into the sink for another grape.

"I still don't know. I know I have to leave Jason, I know I have to tell him why. I just haven't figured out how I'm going to do it yet." Aria says walking over to the sink next to Spencer also grabbing a grape and then turning around to stand next to her.

After another ten minutes of Spencer trying to help Aria come up with something to say to Jason about the wine. The two of them hear a car door and Aria knows it has to be Jason. Then, the front door opens and there's a light clank of keys on the table next to the stairs. Then, footsteps coming closer to the kitchen.

"Hey Jason." Spencer says to him with a smile.

"Hey Spencer." He says placing a plastic grocery sack on the counter next to the sink and then leaning in to kiss Aria. Spencer gives Aria a look and Aria gives her one right back.

"Well, I got to get home. Toby should be back from the station any time now." Spencer says beginning to walk to the entry way of the kitchen.

"Alright, bye Spence." Aria says to her. "Hey." Aria says to her sharply.

"Yeah?" Spencer says whipping around, now actually in the entry way.

"Call me tomorrow?" Aria asks with a helpless look in her eye.

"Of course." Spencer says to her with a little smile and then turns back around.

After Spencer leaves, literally when the heavy mahogany wood door closes with a click Jason attacks Aria's face with his mouth. He grabs her ass and lifts her onto the counter again. Who is Aria to refuse? After all her hormones are racing. The guilt soon sets in but, Aria is already blinded. Literally blinded by Jason lifting and removing her top. Jason lifts Aria by her ass again but, this time he carries her into the living room and throws her down on couch and then removes his shirt. Jason had a bad temper and was known for being rough. Aria just accepted it as their little thing. Jason flips over so that Aria is in control. Aria begins to move down Jason's body with her mouth. His neck, chest, abs, then begins to move up again. Abs, chest, neck, and then their two mouths meet again. Jason places his tongue on Aria's bottom lip begging for entry. Which Aria soon grants as their tongues fight for dominance. Jason begins to unbuckle his belt just as Aria hears another wail from upstairs.

"Doesn't it seem like she kills the mood every time?" Jason says with a little laugh placing a hand on his head and plopping down. Aria stands up and walks into the kitchen to put on her shirt again.

"You get her this time." She says walking back out from the kitchen and pointing at the stairs. Jason stands up from the couch, fixes his belt and then grabs his shirt from the floor.

"Fine." Jason says walking over to Aria and placing a light peck on her lips. Aria turns around and begins to walk back to the sink, Jason smacks her ass.

"Excuse me, I am a married women." Aria says playfully turning back around to look at him.

But, she wouldn't be for much longer.

_WATCH FOR CHAPTER 4. HUGE CHAPTER. SHOULD BE UPDATED WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO._


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

Chapter 4: Pain.

The next morning Leah was feeling much better, must have just been a 24 hour bug. Jason decides to take Leah to the park, a little daddy daughter day. Aria thought about going to Ezra's but, then she realized that he's in Philadelphia at a conference. She decided not to go to the park with Jason and Leah, she just wanted to stay home, lounge around in sweats and a messy bun. Still holding onto the guilt of what to do about the 13 week old baby in her stomach. Aria stands up from the couch and walks into the kitchen. She opens the door to the cupboard, pulls out a box of mac 'n' cheese and sets it on the counter. Just then there a huge sharp pain in the lower part of her stomach. Aria hunches over in pain and let out a little gasp. She walks to the bathroom, still hunched over in the upward fetal position. Aria pulls down her pants and sees blood, a lot of blood. She doesn't know what to do, she fears the worst. Aria grabs her phone off the bathroom vanity. She starts to dial Ezra's number but then she remembers he won't answer because of the conference. She clicks 2 on her speed dial, but hangs up 2 seconds after hitting that little number 2. Why would she even think about calling Jason? What would she even say, 'Hey Jay, I need you to come home and take me to the hospital because something's going on with the baby in my stomach, oh and by the way it's not your baby.' Yeah um no she didn't want to deal with that yet. So she calls the only person she can think of, Spencer.

"Hello?" Spencer says through the phone.

"Spencer something's wrong." Aria says panicking.

"Whoa whoa Aria slow down. What is going on? Spencer says to her.

"Something's wrong, with the baby." Aria says to her taking a deep breath. "I'm bleeding, a lot. I need you to take me to the hospital." She continues.

"Now?" Spencer asks.

"Well, I didn't mean tomorrow. Yes, now!" Aria says to her sharply.

"Okay okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes." Spencer says to her.

"Okay." Aria says taking another breath.

"Aria?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah?" Aria says through the phone almost in tears.

"Just breathe okay. I'm sure everything is fine." Spencer said to her before hanging up the phone.

But, Aria knew that everything wasn't fine. She's been through this before, more than once. Aria knew exactly what this was, it's happened 3 times before, 2 times before Leah and once after. No one knew but Jason, this was a miscarriage.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Spencer showed up about 10 minutes after Aria was able to get herself out of the bathroom and changed. Aria grabbed her purse from the table next to the front door, leaving Jason a little note saying she had went out to have a girl's day with Spencer. Aria didn't say a word on the way to the hospital. When they got there Spencer dropped Aria off at the door and then went to park the car. Aria got right into a room, after about 15 minutes Spencer finally joined her.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a parking spot." Spencer says to her sitting in one of the chairs. Aria doesn't say a word, just looks at her and then gazes out the window. After another 20 minutes of waiting, the doctor finally walks into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. DiLaurentis. What seems to be the problem today?" The doctor asks her while putting her left hand under the hand sanitizer dispenser.

"Well, I felt a really sharp pain right here," Aria tells her as she puts a hand on her lower stomach. "Then, I noticed blood, a lot of blood." Aria continues with exaggeration.

"Okay, well I just want to make sure everything is alright. Can you lift up your shirt for me?" The doctor asks her. "This might be a little cold." She continues and then squirts blue gel onto Aria's little baby belly. "This is your second baby am I right?" The doctor asks while looking at the monitor.

"Yes." Aria says to her. After about 5 minutes the doctor tells Aria she will be right back. Aria still lying on her back feels another jolt of pain in her lower stomach. She gasps, Spencer jumps too in concern for her friend. Just then the doctor returns with another doctor.

"I'm so sorry Aria. I can't hear a heartbeat." The doctor tells her. Spencer squeezes Aria's hand a little bit tighter. Aria sits up already tears running from both of her eyes, she yanks her hand out of Spencer's. Then, puts both of them up to her face. The doctors leave the room just leaving Aria and Spencer. There's pure silence for about 2 minutes before Spencer decided to leave too. Spencer pulls out her phone in the hall way outside of the exam room. She dials a number knowing that it is going to ruin Aria but it's the right thing to do and then keeps walking down the hallway.

"Hello?" Jason says from the other side of the phone.

"Jason?" Spencer asks reassuring that it was actually him.

"Yeah?" Jason says. Spencer can hear giggles in the background, she knows that they must still be at the park.

"I'm at the hospital… with Aria." Spencer says, stopping herself before saying 'with Aria.'

"With Aria? What do you mean with Aria?" Jason says concerned.

"Yeah something's happened can you just come to the hospital?" Spencer asks him.

"Are you guys at Rosewood General?" Jason asks her.

"Yeah." Spencer tells him.

"Okay just let me drop Leah off at Aria parents and then I'll head up there." Jason tells her.

"Okay but, don't tell Ella anything." Spencer reassures him.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Jason asks her.

"You'll come up with something. But, hey one more thing. Aria has no idea that you're coming and she doesn't want you to come either." Spencer tells her easing into it.

"Spencer." Jason says.

"Oh, come on she needs you. She may not know it but she does. Do it for your little sister." Spencer says through the phone.

Jason can see her puppy dog eyes through the phone. "Really? Pull the little sister card." He says letting out a little laugh, Spencer laughs too. "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." He says and then pushes the end key. Spencer puts her phone in the pocket of her ten trench coat and then begins to walk back to Aria's room. Aria is still crying when Spencer gets back to the room.

"Where did you go?" Aria asks her in-between gasps.

"I had to make a phone call." Spencer tells her.

"To who?" Aria looks up from her palms and asks her.

"Toby." Spencer says lying to her.

Just then the doctor reenters the room, "When do you think I can go home?" Aria asks her.

"Well, we still needs to run some more tests so it will be awhile." The doctor tells her. Aria sinks back into the upward exam table.

"Okay, Spence do you think you could go to the cafeteria or a vending machine or something? I'm starving." Aria says to the doctor and then asks Spencer.

"Sure." Spencer says smiling at her.

"There's money in my purse." Aria says to her pointing at the counter. Spencer grabs Aria's wallet from her purse and then walks out of the room. She doesn't feel like taking the elevator another 3 floors down to the cafeteria so she makes a left turn for the vending machine down the hall. She buys a package of cookies and a bag of chips from one, and then a bottle of water from the other. As she turns the corner on the way back to Aria's room she sees the elevator doors open to reveal Jason. Spencer quickly hides behind the wall, it's an instinct. She peeks her head around again to see Jason at the nurse's station, she assumes asking where Aria is. Spencer scoots along the wall back into Aria's room. "What are you doing-"Aria asks her. Just then Jason busts through the door.

"Aria." Jason says frantically.  
"Jason?" Aria asks confused. "What are you doing here?" Aria continues just as Jason kisses her.

Jason looks at Spencer and she shakes her head at him. "A nurse called me. They saw that I was your emergency contact when Leah was born." Jason says. Spencer can't believe he just pulled that complete lie out of his ass. "Aria, what's going on?" he continues. Just then Jason sees an ultrasound monitor next to the exam table. With a picture of a baby still clearly on the screen. "Aria, are you pregnant?" he asks her.


	5. Chapter 5: Tip-Toeing Around the Truth

Chapter 5: Tip-Toeing Around the Truth

Just then the doctor re-enters the room.

"Are any of you immediate family?" The doctors asks signaling to Jason and Spencer.

"I'm her husband." Jason tells the doctor grabbing Aria's hand.

The doctor nods at him. "And you miss?" She says signaling to Spencer again.

"A friend." Spencer says to her.

"Well, we need to do some more testing on Mrs. DiLaurentis. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room."

"Okay." Spencer says as she nods. "Aria, I'll be in the waiting room. Just text me if you need anything." Aria nods with a slight smile and then the doctor escorts Spencer to the waiting room down the hall.

The doctor returns to the room after about 5 minutes, while during the 5 minutes there is nothing but awkward silence between Jason and Aria. "Aria, in about 15 minutes were going to take you up to radiology to make sure there's nothing more going on here." Aria nods at her and then the doctor exits the room again just as Jason jumps up from his seat at the click of the heavy wooden door.

"Aria, what is going on? What are you not telling me?" Jason says placing his hands square on his hips. Aria starts to feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Just then Jason hears her sniffle. "Hey, hey it's okay." Jason says stepping forward placing his knuckles under Aria's chin and then kissing one of the tears running down her cheek.

Aria pulls away from his hand, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Says to him getting choked up by her own words.

"Aria, what happened?" Jason says sincerely placing one of his hands on her knee.

"You ask that question like you already know the answer." Aria snaps at him.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on." Jason asks her.

Just then Aria busts it tears again. "I'm so sorry Jason."

Then, Jason envelopes her petite little body in a tight hold.

"Jason-"Aria begins to say but then the doctor re-opens the door.

"Jason, can you go get Spencer? I want her with me." Aria says to Jason and then looks at the doctor for approval. The doctor nods with compassion and then Jason walks out of the room.

"Is everything okay? I sense some tension." The doctor asks Aria while placing a hair net on Aria's head for her.

"I don't want him with me for this. I don't want him in the room." Aria tells her.

"May I ask why?" The doctor asks her.

Aria debates telling her the facts but, decides that they must have some kind of doctor/patient disclosure policy. Aria signals for the doctors ear and then whispers, "Because this baby isn't, wasn't his baby and I can't deal with that fact. I can't tell him, yet." The doctor looks at her with a little disgust but understanding facial expression. Then, Spencer enters the room, smiles at Aria and then meets her at the bedside and grabs her left hand.

"Are we ready?" The doctor asks but senses the look on Aria's face and then turns to Jason." Mr. DiLaurentis."

"Please call me Jason." He says to her.

"Jason." The doctor smiles at him. "We can only have one person accompany a patient in the radiology department. Your wife has requested Mrs. Cavanaugh to accompany her so I ask that you wait in the waiting room at the end of the hall. Just until we get back." Jason nods with smile and a little frustration and then tugs on Aria's big toe representing a good bye.

Three nurses and of course the doctor push Aria's hospital bed into the large elevator and then push the little silver circle with the red hue behind it sporting the little number 5. Spencer still has ahold of Aria's left hand, Aria feels so much comfort by it.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Jason, with one arm around Aria's waist and his other hand holding her purse, he carries her into the house. Jason makes Aria comfortable on the couch with a mug of coffee, a heated blanket, and the television remote. "I'm going to go get Leah from your parents okay?" He asks her.

"Okay." Aria says to him shifting her weight on the couch.

"Get some rest but when I get back were talking about this." Jason says to her. Aria nods her head and then nuzzles her head into the blanket closing her eyes. Jason smiles and then leans down and kisses Aria's forehead.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Jason arrives back at the house with Leah over his shoulder, she had fallen asleep on the way home from Aria's parents. Aria is asleep on the couch when Jason comes back down stairs from putting Leah in her bed. He smiles when he sees her and then walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge and grabs a brown bottle from the fridge and then walks over a drawer, opens it and then pops the top off the bottle leaving the cap inside the drawer before closing it. Jason brings the top of the bottle up to his mouth and just then he hears a scream coming from the living room. Jason rushes out to Aria.

"It hurts so much." Aria says to him wincing with her knees up to her chest and holding on to her stomach. Jason helps her stand up wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, Aria now in tears. Then, Jason picks her up, wedding style and carries her out to the car. Jason runs back inside to grab Leah. Now sporting a pink backpack and Leah over the left part of his chest and places Leah carefully in her car seat. Aria is now moaning in aches, "Were not taking her up there." Aria tells Jason still holding her knees to her chest.

"Where do you want me to take her? It's too late to take her to your parents without them asking questions." Jason says to her placing the key into the ignition.

"Can we take her to your sister's?" Aria asks him pleading.

"Which one." Jason says sarcastically.

"Jason not now." Aria says snipingly. Jason smirks at her before turning to pull out of the drive way. "Obviously, Alison." Aria continues.

"No, Ali's in New York with my dad." Jason says to her.

"Okay, let's take her to Spencer's then.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

There isn't a room available when Jason and Aria get to the hospital so Aria is placed in a wheel chair with a saline and pain killer IV in the waiting room. After about 15 minutes of waiting a little bit of Aria's pain has subsided but she's still uncomfortable. Just then a nurse opens the waiting room door, Aria and Jason look up. "Aria DiLaurentis?"


	6. Chapter 6: Miracle

Chapter 6: Miracle

While in the exam room the doctor does another ultrasound once again leaving half way through the ultrasound.

"Aria why didn't you tell me about this?" Jason interrogates Aria again.

"Jason I'm not talking about this right now." Aria doesn't even look at him, she just stares straight ahead.

"Yes, you are going to talk about this right now?" Jason tells her. "No matter how bad it is, no matter what you did Aria I love you." He continues.

"Don't say that." Aria mumbles under her breath.

"What?" Jason asks not understanding.

"Nothing." Aria tells him.

Just then the doctor reenters the room, with a second doctor. "Hello Aria, I'm Doctor Sampson, I'm the head of pediatrics here at Rosewood General I'm just going to help take a look at your ultrasound okay?" The second doctor tells her. Aria responds with a nod and a slight smirk. Aria looks over to the ultrasound screen as Dr. Sampson places the stick monitor on her stomach, Aria notices a pulsing motion on the screen when the doctor takes the monitor and places it close to her lower back.

"What's that?" Aria says almost panicky.

"It's alright, I'm sure it's just the after birth, it still hasn't past yet." The doctor asks Aria.

"Well, I was only home for like an hour or two before we came back up here." Aria tells her.

"Okay okay. Well Aria I'll be back in here in about 15 minutes. I just printed out some more tests and were going to go take a look at them and then we will be back." The doctor tells her waiting for her approval, Aria nods in understanding.

After the two doctor's leave the room its dead silence for about 3 minutes before Aria asks Jason if he could go get her something to eat, Jason has no choice but to say yes. After Jason leaves to go and get Aria food the first thing Aria does is grab her phone. She has 5 missed calls and at least 20 text messages from Ezra. She pushes the little green button shaped like a phone.

"Hello? Aria oh my gosh thank god you're alright." Ezra answers in a panic.

"Well, hello." Aria says with a smile.

"Aria what's going on? I couldn't get ahold of you I was extremely worried." Ezra says still talking at a really fast pace.

"I'm fine but I have some not so good news." Aria says through the phone already tearing up.

"On no." Ezra says already knowing what she's going to say he hears Aria sniffle. "Aria, not again?" he continues.

"Yes, again why did I ever think after Leah would be different? Everyone knew that she was a miracle baby." Aria says stopping in between each word to breath.

"Are you still up at the hospital?" Ezra asks.

"Spencer brought me up this morning. That's when they told me and then they let me go home. I was literally home for an hour and now I'm back up here." Aria tells him.

"Why did you go back?" He asks her.

"I was in a lot of pain." Aria tells him.

"Aria, I'm so sorry I wish I was up there with you. Do you want me to come up?" He asks her.

"No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea since Jason's up here now."

"Wait so that means he knows?" Ezra asks questionably.

"He knows that I was pregnant, but he doesn't know about me and you." Aria tells he the word 'was' stings her mouth as it comes out.

"Oh." Ezra says, Aria can hear him sigh and knows he's frowning on the other side of the phone.

"But hey, how about I come see you tomorrow night if I'm feeling better." Aria suggests.

"I'd like that." Ezra says. Just then Aria can hear Jason's voice coming from the hallway.

"Ezra I have to go." Aria says rushing.

"Okay, call me later?" Ezra asks her.

"Maybe." Aria says right before she pushes the little red 'X', once again cutting off his 'I love you.'

Jason walks back into the room along with Dr. Sampson. "Alright Aria, we just have to do one more ultrasound, this time of your back and then your free to eat." Dr. Sampson tells her.

Aria leans back and lifts up her shirt. "Can you lean over on your left side for me?" The doctor asks her. Aria does as she's told and turns over. Just then, there's a faint little pumping noise coming from the monitor behind Aria. "Well look at that. Who would have thought?" The doctor says continuing to click buttons on the monitor keyboard.

"What is it?" Aria says confused.

"Well, Mrs. DiLaurentis it appears that what was once twins is now just one baby." The doctor continues.

"Wait, so I didn't lose my baby?" Aria asks.

"It seems that you were pregnant with twins but you were so early along and as you can tell baby B was all the way back here." The doctor tell Aria while pushing on her lower back with her fingers. "You did miscarry baby A, and that's the one that we saw earlier in your ultrasound."

"So, she still pregnant?" Jason cuts in.

"Yes, very much so. Baby B already seems stronger than baby A was, and it also appears that baby B is further developed than baby A was. That is extremely rare, you guys got yourselves a miracle." The doctor tells him with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, honey were going to have another baby." Jason says ecstatically jumping up to kiss Aria. Aria smiles but she's in shock and all she can think is 'wait so is this baby Ezra's or is it in fact Jason's?'


	7. Chapter 7: 2 Plus 2 Equals 4

Chapter 7: 2 + 2= 4

One Week Later…

Aria has decided to stay with her parents for a while until everything calms down a little bit. Only her mom knows that she miscarried but that she is still pregnant with the infamous baby B that everyone keeps calling it. She also, knows about Ezra as Aria confided in her mother the night she got back from the hospital. Aria's father knows nothing about the baby, just that Aria and Jason are having problems. Jason still doesn't know about Ezra and doesn't really understand why Aria decided to go stay with her parents. Ezra comes to visit Aria during the day when her parents are at work. The two of them mostly just talk, about the future, about the baby. Even if the baby isn't his, Ezra and Aria have decided he will be the father to the child and that Aria will continue with her plan to divorce Jason. Today Ezra is taking Aria to her doctor's appointment to figure out how far along the baby actually is. If the baby is far enough along then the doctor will be able to tell if the baby is a boy of a girl. But, that also means that the baby is Jason's, Aria has been able to put two and two together. Aria still remembers Spencer's words when Aria told her she was pregnant. "Is it twins?" Aria still remembers laughing and swatting her shoulder. Now looking back and seeing the irony of those three little words.

"Are you ready to go?" Ezra asks Aria.

"Yeah." Aria smiles, starting to get out of the bed. Ezra rushes to help her. "Ezra, I'm fine I promise." Aria continues.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"How are you feeling today Aria?" Dr. Sampson asks her, walking into the doctor's office.

"Good, I'm really tired all of the time though." Aria tells her laying back on the exam table.

"That's normal." Dr. Sampson continues. "Can you lift your shirt for me?"

Aria complies and lifts her shirt, release her little belly, it's grown a little since the week before. The doctor places the five inch stick on Aria's lower belly moving it around to her back.

"Well, at least he or she has moved around to the front a little bit since last week." The doctor says with a smile. Aria smiles at her and grabs Ezra's hand. Doctor Sampson continues clicking buttons on the keyboard connected to the large screen until a loud thumping beat emerges from one of the speakers.

"Aria, this is amazing." Ezra tells her squeezing her hand a little. Aria notices tears forming in Ezra's eyes.

"Well, Aria by the measurements taken last week and today, you appear to be around 22 weeks along." The doctor tells the two of them. Aria's heart drops to her stomach. Ezra drops his head to look at the floor.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry." Tears start to form in Aria's eyes.

"Aria, don't. It's okay, we'll be okay. We already knew that this could happen, this is what we planned for."

"How did I not know!? When I was five months with Leah I was huge! This is all so much, it's like I'm my own episode of 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant.'

"Aria, many women don't know they are pregnant until later in their pregnancy. There is no official set size for a women at 5 months and since your little munchkin was hiding all the way in your back you didn't grow as big as many other women." The doctor cuts in to soothe the tension.

Aria wipes a tear from her eye, Ezra leans down and kisses her and then presses his forehead on hers kissing the tip of her nose.

"But, since you are 5 months would you like to the gender of your little one?" The doctor continues.

Ezra stands, Aria looks up at him. "I don't think we need any more surprises." Ezra tells the doctor.

"Alright, It's a…"

**Alright, so what do you guys think the baby is? Girl or boy? I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I've been going through a really rough time with one of my other stories, so I apologize for that. I hope to keep continuing with this story and my popular other one, It Was Her After All in the future. Thank you guys for all of the support on these two stories I really appreciate it and it helps me keep going. Once I get 5-7 new reviews on this I'll post chapter 8. Also, I apologize for this being a shorter chapter, it's really just a filler for now with a cliff hanger but, please keep checking back for chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted Sweetheart

Chapter 8: Unwanted Sweetheart

"Wait!" Aria jumps in. "Do we have to find out? I mean this is only like one of the real true surprises in life."

"Aria, I really don't think we need any more surprises. This pregnancy was surprise enough, don't you think?" Ezra tells her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aria says shrugging off.

"Alright, so do you want to know?" Ezra asks her. Aria nods, "Okay, go ahead doc."

"It's a girl." The doctor finally says.

Aria squeals, "Aww yeah, Leah will have a little sister!"

**Leah's POV**

I haven't see mommy for what seems like forever. Daddy told me she went to go see grandma, but he won't tell me why. Maybe he doesn't even know why. Daddy won't let me go see mommy, I asked if I could go see grandma and he told me no. I've been with Auntie Ali a lot, I don't mind it though. It's fun getting to be with Auntie Ali and Uncle Andrew, and my cousins Whitney, Aubrey, and Micah. I miss mommy, I wonder what's wrong with her, does she not love me anymore? I know that she's been crying a lot, at night I used to wake up and hear her sniffles.

"Leah, do you want to stop and Lucky Leon's on the way home and get a cupcake?" daddy asks me.

"Yes, please daddy." I would never pass up a cupcake. I've noticed that I've been getting a lot of special treatment lately. I think it's because daddy doesn't want me to be sad that mommy's gone. But, I know she'll come back, she wouldn't just leave would she? I don't think daddy wants me to notice that mommy's gone, but I notice a lot. I hear daddy and Auntie Ali talking about mommy a lot. I miss mommy, I hope she comes back soon.

"Leah, do you want a chocolate or white cupcake?" Daddy asks me as we get close to Lucky Leon's.

"Chocolate," I yell. "With pink frosting!" I add.

"Okay," Daddy says laughing, "We will have to see what they have for frosting."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Daddy says looking down at me.

"When's mommy coming back home?" I ask quietly.

We stop, Daddy gets down on his knees in front of my and grabs my arms, "I don't know honey, but I love you and I promise mommy will come back. Come here." Daddy pulls me in for a hug. "You know I love you right Lee Lee?" Daddy asks me.

"Yes, daddy."

"Alright, why don't we go get you that cupcake now?" Daddy says flicking the tip of my nose with his finger and then he stands and grabs my hand.

** Alright, so I apologize for this chapter being on the shorter side. I decided just to keep it short and sweet. Also, I tried something new and I wrote form a different POV and in first person. It's the first time I've ever done that so please let me know what you think is a review! This story is literally my pride and joy and by far one of my favorite ones to continue with. Also, I will not be updating any stories this weekend due to I am going out of town. Hopefully all of the will be updated by Thursday of Friday night. PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Visit

"Come on Leah," Ali says reaching out for my hand. "Now we have to make this fast Leah, I just have to give Nana M some papers from school."

_Grandma is the principle at Rosewood High, Aunt Ali is a teacher there._

"Can I at least say hi?" Leah asks.

"Oh course sweetheart." Ali says squeezing my hand.

"Can I hug her?" I ask, I haven't seen mommy or nana in a long time.

But I always hear Daddy and Auntie Ali talking about Mommy, Daddy says it's only been about a month. I always sneak awake at night when I see headlights shine through the living room windows. I always know they are daddies. Then it's always followed by the same thing a quiet door shutting upstairs. Baby squeaks from the stairs and a shadow. A light knock at the front door followed by the quiet opening and a prominent 'SHH!' from Aunt Ali. Then, I hear little whispers back and forth, which feel like they go on forever. I can never sleep, because I'm always wiggling with too much anticipation. Sometimes I can hear them, Auntie Ali always talks bad about mommy. I don't like that, I cry silently whenever I hear her say something mean. Before he leaves, daddy will come in and kiss me on the forehead, thinking I'm sleeping. He's growing out his beard, I can feel it on my face when he kisses me.

"Yes Leah, nothing has changed from before. Nana M is still your same nana." Auntie Ali tells me.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"Aria?" Ali says as mommy opens the door.

"Mommy!" I yell and run to hug her, escaping Ali tight grasp on my hand.

"I just came to drop some papers off for your mom, she told me to come by at lunch." Ali says. Aria lightly places a hand on my back, I'm wrapped around her thigh, but, she doesn't say anything to me.

"Something came up, a fight or something I think with two of the juniors. She called and told me she wouldn't be home." Mommy says to Ali.

"Oh, she didn't say you were going to be here." Ali says.

"I'm not supposed to be, I have a doctor's appointment at 1:00." Mommy says.

"For what? Aria what's going on?" Ali asks.

Mommy leans in, "Alison, I am not going to argue with you in front of my daughter."

"Oh, is that what you're calling her these days?" Ali retorts.

"Alison." Mommy warns, pulling me into her leg.

"Aria, you're tearing apart your family, and you're acting like it's not even a big deal. You haven't seen Leah in over a month." Ali says aggressively

"Ali, not here. Not now." Mommy says with intensity.

"Well you don't need to worry Aria... I've been giving her all the mothering you don't have time for." Ali says as she reaches out for me.

I pull back, "No! I want to stay with mommy!" I scream.

"Leah, your mommy doesn't want you anymore, she's too worried about herself." Ali says reaching for me again.

"Alison!" Mommy yells. "She can stay with me, here. I'll call Jason and let him know what's going on."

"Leah-"

"Alison, she's staying here, she's my daughter and she's staying here." Mommy says one last time. "Goodbye Alison." Mommy says as she shuts the heavy wooden door.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria's POV

I lean down to pick up Leah, "Hi, baby girl." I say to her, pressing my forehead to hers. Just then, she lunges at me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. All of the sudden I feel a slight dampness on my neck. "Leah? Why are you crying?" I ask.

"I'm sorry mommy. I just missed you so much. I thought you would be gone forever, you left me." She says quietly and squeaky.

"No, no baby girl. I didn't leave you. I just needed some time to think-"I stopped, what was the use? How do you explain this to a four year old? I walk into the living room, with Leah in my arms. I sit on the couch with Leah still on my lap.

"Mommy?" Leah asks.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I love you. Please don't ever leave me again." She says.

My heart just about shatters into a million pieces, "Oh, baby I love you too." We sit there for a few minutes, I wipe away my tears. "Leah do you want to go to Bouncy World today?" I ask her.

"When?" She sits up to ask.

"Right now, how about we go eat some lunch and then we go to Bouncy World?" I say.

"Yes!" She screams. "But, I have to go potty first." She continues.

I laugh and jump up from the couch, "Well, let's go."

Leah runs to the hallway, I walk into the kitchen and grab my phone off of the counter.

"Hey, so scratch the doctor's appointment." I say.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Ezra says.

"Yeah I'm fine. But Ali came over to drop off papers for my mom and she brought Leah." I continue.

"Oh alright, well come over later?" He asks.

"Maybe, I was going to call Jason and see if I could have Leah for the night." I say.

"You're going to call Jason?" Ezra asks.

"Yes, Ezra he is still Leah's father. We need to stay good parents for her." I say.

"Well, he's the father of Harper too." Ezra says, almost with rage.

"Ezra please I don't want to fight, and we are not naming her Harper." I say.

"You liked it last week!" He says.

"Well you caught me in a moment of weakness." I say with a chuckle as a grab a jug of apple juice out of the fridge.

"Alright well I love you, call me later okay?" Ezra says.

"I will, I love you too." I say pouring the juice into a Minnie Mouse sippy cup.

"Okay, and Aria?" He continues.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Have fun today with Leah. Don't worry about Jason or the baby, or even me." He tells me.

"Ezra, I'm going to tell her." I say to him.

"You are? Do you think she's ready?"

"She's going to start to notice and I think she'll be happy. Also, based on Ali's reaction today I don't think Jason has told her, and I don't need rumors started." I say, just then I hear Leah yell from the living room. "I have to go thought, Leah is yelling for me." I continue.

"Alright, just call me later and tell me how it goes, and if you need me you'll know where I'll be." He says.

"Okay I love you." I say, before I hang up and jam my phone into my pocket.

I walk into the living, "Okay, are we ready to go?" I say to Leah grabbing my purse.

"Yes, Mama." Leah says grabbing my hand, and we walk out the door.

**I'm back! Finally, I got my computer fixed and I'm back and better than ever! Please read and review! I'm hoping to continue with other stories as well, so review here what story you want to see more of! Hope you enjoy Chapter 9! xxPLLAftershocks! **


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye Mommy

Chapter 10: Goodbye Mommy

Aria's POV

After Leah and I stop for lunch at Jungle Joe's, how this little girl has enough energy to play on a jungle gym and then go on to play on huge inflatables I will never know, but we get to Bouncy World and Leah is off I don't see her for almost two hours after she meets another little girl, Brynn, and the two of them go hog wild playing together. I sit with Brynn's mom, Kate, I talk to her about the pregnancy of course not the whole story because that would take a while. It turns out that Kate's older son Bryce is our babysitter Amy's boyfriend, small world. The two of us trade phone numbers so that we can get another playdate together for Leah and Brynn.

Me and Leah leave, and stupid me promised Leah ice cream at lunch, and trust me she doesn't forget.

"Leah?" I say between a spoonful of my mint chocolate chip dish.

"Yeah momma?" Leah says with her mouth covered in vanilla sweetness.

"Do you want mommy to have another baby?" I ask her bracing myself.

"Um, yes?" She says kind of confused. "But, I want a little brother." Leah continues before going back to her vanilla cone.

I laugh, "And whys that?"

"Because I want to protect him. Daddy takes care of you, I want to take care of someone too." Leah says between licks.

Tears come to my eyes, sometimes I forget she's only four. I gather myself, "Well mommy has some good news and some bad news."

"What?" Leah asks.

"Mommy's going to have another baby, but it's a girl." I say with a smile.

"Yay!" Leah yells.

"But, you said you wanted a brother." I say laughing with tears in my eyes.

"But, mommy I'm still going to be a big sister! And I'm still going to love her very much!" Leah smiles and chuckles.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

That night Leah stays overnight playing games with me, Uncle Mike, Aunt Mona, and baby Noah who's just 3 weeks old and I haven't even met! Also, Papa and Nana M, the games consist of Sorry!, Chutes and Ladders, and Hide and Go Seek for Mike, Mona, Papa, and Leah. My mom and I stand back and watch the madness around Hide and Go Seek while watching over Noah.

The next morning.

Due to Leah having preschool I call Jason so that it doesn't pull Leah out of her routine.

Jason knocks on the door, "Leah, can you get that I think its daddy." I say to her as she jumps down from the table.

"Daddy!" Leah yells as she jumps into his arms.

"Hi, baby!" Jason says.

"Guess what daddy?" Leah says.

_Uh oh. _

"What?" Jason asks while smiling at her.

"I'm going to be a big sister! I want a brother but mommy says that it's a girl so I guess I'll just have to protect her." Leah says to him, Jason puts her down and gloom comes over his face.

"Leah why don't you go upstairs and grab your back pack." I says as I tap her on the shoulder.

"Okay momma." Leah says.

Leah runs up the stairs, knowing it's going to take her a while since her back pack is actually in the kitchen.

"So you told her." Jason says as he shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels.

"I just figured she was going to start to notice and-"

Jason cuts me off, "Aria you don't have to explain yourself to me."

I nod, there awkward silence. "And it's a girl." Jason says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well congratulations."

Jason tells me, taking me by shock, I just blurt out, "She's yours."

Jason shoots up his head solemnly, almost with hurt in his eyes.

Just then Leah shouts from upstairs, not taking my eyes from Jason's I say, "You know what baby, I think it's actually in the kitchen."

Leah stomps down the stairs, and I rip my gaze away from Jason.

"You ready to go Leah?" Jason asks her.

"Yes daddy." Leah says.

"Alright. Bye Aria." Jason says.

"Wait!" Leah yells. She runs to me, "Mommy? Can I come back?" She asks.

I almost break, "Yes baby, any time okay?" I say.

Jason pulls Leah off of my leg and lifts her into his arms.

"Goodbye mommy."

**IM HOPING TO START WRITING AGAIN, IM TRYING MY BEST. BUT I DO HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS, IF YOU WERE IN ARIA'S POSITION WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE? LET ME KNOW WITH A REVIEW! xxPLLAftershocks**


	11. Chapter 11: Our Favorite T-Shirt

"So, what are you going to do?" Ezra asks me, breaking our make out session.

"Way to ruin the mood," I say as I swat him on the chest, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but Aria we gotta stop pretending. You're almost 7 months along." Ezra continues, placing his large palm and splaying his fingers out on my little baby bump.

"I'm not pretending," I say with almost an attitude. I try to stand from the hold Ezra has around me, but I fail and fall right back into his lap. He pushes my behind to help me up, but I only manage to sit up between his knees.

Ezra kisses my neck, "Don't get sassy with me," he says between kisses. "I'm just trying to form a game plan for when after our little girl gets here." Ezra says as he moves up and kisses my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine.

"I am just trying to stay focused on right now, I'm trying to focus on keeping our little girl healthy," I say between head writhes.

"Can I bring something up?" Ezra asks as he begins to knead his thumbs in-between my shoulder blades.

"Of course," I say with my eyes closed.

"Do you think Jason is going to try for custody?" He says, taking me by surprise.

I turn my body towards him, causing him to stop massaging my shoulders. "What?"

"I just was wondering what you would want to do if he does," Ezra continues.

"Well, we already talked about doing a paternity test on her right after she's born, since it's too risky right now." I tell him.

"I'm just telling you Aria that he can get a lawyer and trying for partial or full custody," he tells me.

"That's if he's her biological father, and since when did you become the custody police?" I exclaim, now definitely with an attitude.

"Hey hey, there is no need to stress over this I'm sorry I brought it up." Ezra says, trying to soothe the tension, placing his hands at the back of my head to lift my hair from my neck. "You know I love this," he continues as he places a soft kiss on the bow tattoo I have at the base of my neck. He slowly begins to suck, which sends a fiery sensation down to my groin causing me to moan and throw my head back. I know it's going to leave a bruise, but I don't care.

Ezra twists my body by grabbing my hips, so that I am fully turned towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck, placing my mouth on his, gently begging him for access which he soon grants. He swiftly places his hands abruptly on my ass lifting me slowly before beginning to walk towards the bathroom.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

After our shower, Ezra dresses my in our favorite olive green t-shirt before placing me in bed with my wet hair still very much dripping. Ezra in his boxers, grabs me a cup of water from the kitchen before he jumps into bed next to me.

I snuggle up next to him placing my head on his chest and wrapping my left arm around his midsection. I place a soft kiss on his chest before saying, "I can't wait for my baby shower tomorrow." I look up at him through my soft eyelashes.

He leans down placing a kiss on my lips. "I know, but that means you need a full night of sleep. Goodnight beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too, Ezra."

I'M BACK! LEAVE REVIEWS! ARIA'S BABYSHOWER NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD GO UP SOMETIME THIS WEEKEND! Xx PLLAftershocks


	12. Chapter 12: 28-Year Old Love Bites

The next morning, I wake up semi early. Ezra is already off to work before I'm even up, but he never disappoints me with a good morning kiss before he leaves. I can't believe they made him work today, it being such a special day and all. Luckily he'll be off in time to come by the shower after and help with all of the gifts. I begin to curl my luscious brown locks, being careful not to burn myself. Next, I apply simple makeup to my dainty face. Mascara, blush, eyeliner, the works. I decide on a red sundress that perfectly shows off my mini baby bump. I choose tan wedges and a black neck scarf to accompany the dress. I just figure that no one wants to see a 28-year olds neck hickeys. Ugh, Ezra's going to get a word from me later. I don't mind that they are there, but maybe neck time leave somewhere only him and I can see them.

Just there's a knock on the door, "Oh, Aria you look beautiful," my mom gloats as I open the door.

"It'll be just a second, I just have to grab my purse from the bathroom." I use my hand to signal towards her. As I step into the bathroom I notice a tube of red lipstick glistening from my makeup bag besides the sink. I grab it repulsively and slowly write on the vanity mirror. Knowing that he'll have to come home and change become he comes to the shower I write, 'Wear my favorite tie, I love you. –A'.

I grab my purse off of the back of the door, "Alright I'm ready," I say as I sling my purse over my shoulder.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"No way!" I scream as Emily, Hanna, and Spencer enter the small room.

"Surprise!" Emily says, as she places the large pink wrapped gift on the table.

"What? How?" I exclaim.

"Spencer called us, I mean I could say I am disappointed that you didn't tell us, but we forgive you. How's my new little niece?" Hanna says as she hugs me and then places her hand on my belly.

I give a glare to Spencer, and she's knows I'm mad at her for this, but I'm so happy they are here. "When did you guys get to town?"

Hanna talks my ear off, she left her son Theo with her mom since her husband Jordan couldn't come to Rosewood. Emily and Ali are staying at the Radley Hotel and their daughter Carly is with Ashley Marin also. Ali will be coming later, she had to do something with her dad for the first part of the day I guess. I'm shocked by how many people showed up. Even Mrs. Hastings is here despite her campaign.

After a couple games, of course Hanna won both of them, we eat cake and begin to open presents. I swear by the end of the gifts she's going to have enough clothes and diapers to last at least five years. After gifts, people mingle for a little while and then people start to drift off. The last ones there are Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Ali, and my mom. We are all cleaning up when suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yell.

Just then, Jason walks in with a small baby bathtub with a pink bow wrapped around it.

"I know that baby showers are a girl only kind of thing, but I wanted to stop by." Jason says. I freeze in shock, with my mouth open, but nothing comes out.


	13. Chapter 13: Stand Off

To make things worse, Ezra walked in right after Jason. Fixing his tie and jacket not paying attention and running smack into Jason.

"Oh, Jason I'm sorry about that" Ezra says awkwardly.

"Ezra." Jason turns around and nods before placing the baby bathtub on the table next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, you asked me to come?" Ezra questions.

"Not you. Him." I accuse, Ezra puts his hands up surrendering.

"I took Leah to your mom's house last week and she was working on some of the decorations, I just assumed that they were for you." He tells me. I cross my arms and ok at my mom. "Look, I didn't come to stay long I just wanted to bring you this," he gestures toward the bathtub. "And maybe invite you to have dinner sometime soon?" Jason continues.

"For what?" I say with attitude.

"I don't know Aria, to talk about things. We should figure everything out before she get here," he gestures towards my stomach. "She doesn't deserve to have parents who don't communicate with each other," he continues.

"You're right she doesn't. That's why I've decided to raise her with Ezra." I say as I walk over to Ezra wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What?" Emily and Hanna both say.

"Excuse me?" Jason questions. "Ezra is not her father, and Leah doesn't deserve this either. Or are you forgetting about her?"

"Jason I'm not talking to you about this right now," I say, burring my face into Ezra's side.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Jason exclaims.

"Jason I'm sorry, but I think you should leave." My mom butts in, wiping her hands on a towel.

"I will, once Aria agrees that we need to figure this out together. Then I will happily leave, so no one makes a scene."

"I'll call you later." I interrupt.

"Perfect." He says, pushing his hands in his pockets.

There's a minute of awkward silence before I remember, "Can I still have Leah tonight?" I question Jason.

"It depends." He says rocking back on his heels.

"On what?" I ask.

"On if you call me or not. If we decide on a plan for when Piper gets here." He tells me.

"I'm going to call you, but I don't think I should be kept away from my daughter. And we are not naming her Piper." I retaliate.

"Whatever Aria. You walked out on me remember?" He says with anger.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Jason, Aria will call you later, but this is not the time or place for this. She's going through a lot right now, the last thing she needs is you to rip your daughter away from her mother. You know that that isn't fair to Leah. If you would like, I will pick Leah up from you later and bring her back to you tomorrow afternoon." My mother cuts in and tells Jason.

"That's really great of you Ella and I guess you're right, but Aria has to promise me that she will call me later so that we can figure this whole thing out."

"Deal." I cut in and say, "Now will you please go." I continue.

"I will come and pick up Leah around 6, sound good?" My mother asks him.

"Yeah, that should be fine. But, I don't want her staying at Ezra's. The last thing I want is to pull her routine of her schedule, her surroundings."

"That's understandable. I'll talk with Aria and we will figure something out. I promise you that Leah will be staying at my house tonight." My mother continues. I roll my eyes, he is ridiculous.

Jason begins to walk out of the room, "Spencer, Hanna, Emily." He nods.

The three smile. But you can tell that the tension in the room has reached a whole new level of awkward.


End file.
